Domino Effect
by Captain Chrno
Summary: Tragedies fell upon Domino City like, as its namesake, Domino effect. One mistake, Zero Reverse, started the chain of many unfortunate events that would happen afterwards. But then, Domino city hadn't been satisfied yet, here comes the domino effect...


**Disclaimer: Logically, I don't own the franchise Yu-Gi-Oh**

**Hi everyone! This is my attempt at doing a little bending over the original story of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D. This fic follows the premise of season 1 Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D with many plot differences. **

**Before I start the story, there are a few notes that I need to tell first.**

**First of all, the duels in this fic will follow the rules of OCG. That also includes the term used in this fic. That means, expect no 'advance summon' or 'release'. You'll meet with 'special summon' or 'tribute' instead :)**

**Second of all, turbo duels are present in this fic. It will follow the rules of turbo duels in the anime. The 'Speed World' used in this fic is the 'Speed World' that is used in the season 1 of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D.**

_Speed World_

_[Field Spell Card]_

_Eff If a player activates a Spell Card, other than a "Speed Spell", they take 2000 damage. During each player's Standby Phase, place 1 Speed Counter on this card for the turn player (max. 12 for each player). When a player takes damage, remove Speed Counters of the attacked Player from this card for each multiple of 1000 damage taken._

**Third of all, I'll try use real cards as much as possible EXCEPT synchro monsters used by the main character of this story. It has to be newly-created so that I can maximize the potential of his deck without using some of the well-know synchro monsters (like stardust dragon for example, it is used by Yusei Fudo). I'll also most likely create some new cards that is going to be used for turbo duels (It remains to be seen). I'll leave a note about the new cards in the end of the fic.**

**Fourth of all, this fic will start roughly at the same time with the anime. It will follow the timeline of the original story. But expect some twists that can make this fic deviate from the original plot.**

**Lastly, some of the characters are going to be OOC in this fic. But before you say anything, the personalities mostly stay the same, but there can be some changes on the character's vision and motivation. For example, Sayer will not be pure evil in this fic… Follow the fic to find out :p**

**Enough with the long explanation. The first chapter is going to be an introductory chapter. It is mostly to tell how I am going to write the duel.**

**Now, on to the story!**

_Good can't exist without Evil. What defines Good if there is no Evil as its counterpart? Good yearns for vanishing the Evil and either does Evil. Yet, both can't exist without each other._

_~ Lein's Thought Diaries_

Chapter 01 – Journey

Night was darker than usual tonight. Travelling by ship through the wide river between Neo Domino City and Satellite was like a suicide in this situation. Even if there are no reefs in the river, many abandoned shipwrecks could be found in every sides of it. It was one of the reasons why ships were prohibited to travel through. Despite that, a medium-sized ship moved slowly, stealthily in the river to the Satellite. That ship was name-signed S.S. Maiden.

S.S. Maiden was a famous ship in the Satellite and the underground world of Neo Domino City. In the eyes of government, S.S. Maiden was just one of the fisherman ships that operate in the day to catch fish. At night, the ship illegally transports residents who want to go to the other side of the city at a price. Government prohibits residents from each sector to go to the other sector so it must be done secretly. Not many ships could do the job but S.S. Maiden was just one of the few which could. But, this ship wasn't famous only because of that. It was famous because of one thing, unique price payment.

_S.S. Maiden, in the middle of Domino River_

_01.30 AM_

It was a quite big room for a ship that wasn't so big. It was fit for about 10 people inside, just the same as how many people were currently inside. Two people were seen in the middle standing with duel disk strapped on their hand. Everyone else surrounds those two who were currently engaging in a duel.

"I draw!" A pale-looking guy shouted fiercely as he drew one card, which was an Insect Knight, "Good! Now I'll summon this monster!"

A human-like insect appeared out of nowhere in front of the man. The summoned monster was Insect Knight (ATK 1900/ DEF 1500) that he just drew this turn. The pale-looking guy then analyzed the field carefully. For observers, he currently held advantage over his opponent. In his field, there was an Insect Knight that he just summoned and also a face-down card in his backfield. At the same time, his opponent controlled no monsters. Both of them have 1900 life points left. If he successfully attacked now, he would undoubtedly win. But, he had his doubt. There were 2 face-down cards in his opponent's field.

His opponent was an old man with grey beard that wore a dress which gave impression that he was the captain of the ship they were currently above at. The old man had bored written all over his face. Obviously, he didn't mind the fact that he could lose this turn.

"You see Captain, this might be as well your last turn!" the pale-looking guy shouted again. He had no doubt anymore since his face-down card was Seven Tools of the Bandit. Whatever trap-cards those were laid down before him by the captain, he wasn't afraid, "With this last attack, I would get my discount!"

"Dream on it, Boy!" The Captain only smirked.

"Okay then, Insect Knight, attack!" finally, the pale-looking guy ordered his last attack. Insect Knight quickly moved to strike directly, but suddenly, "Not so fast, young man! Magic Cylinder!"

One of the trap cards opened and two big cylinders appeared to counter the attack. But the pale-looking guy had already expected it. "I activate my trap! Seven Tools of the Bandit!" a multi-purpose knife went to negate Magic Cylinder only to be stopped by another tool with the same appearance. The other card in the captain's backfield opened. It was also Seven Tools of the Bandit. The captain smirked, "Sorry, I won this time."

"No!"

The duel concluded with magic cylinder countered the damage of Insect Knight to the pale-looking guy. The captain won.

"Damn! Now I need to pay twice! And I almost had you too!" The young man growled in frustration as he staggered back to the wall behind him. The captain only smirked as he watched him. That young man, whose name he didn't bother to know, was always a customary challenger in his ship. During his ride, he always made a challenge for anyone who dared to duel him. If they won, they could pay only half of the price that he set for riding his ship. But if they lost, they paid twice. He did it partly for additional money. But actually, he just liked to duel with young duelists. Dueling them made him remembered the days when he was a professional duelist. Beside, it also increased his ship popularity. It was very beneficial to him at least.

He then moved his eyes towards the remaining passengers, "So, anyone who wants to challenge me raised you hand."

No one raised their hand. Were they scared? Maybe. It was no secret that the Captain was once a professional duelist. Although, he lost sometimes, he was still tough to beat. Considering the risk of losing, it was better not to accept his challenge. Not that he minded though, he only enjoyed dueling against duelists who dared to take the risk. They were the real duelists, just like the young man he just dueled with.

"Well then, if no one wants to challenge me again, I'll go back to the bridge."

The Captain turned his body and was about to walk away when he was stopped by a firm voice.

"I wanted to have a special exception."

The Captain turned again to see whose voice was it. In front of him, a man stood confidently. He wore a black jacket with a black jean. A black cape covered his back and a pair of white glove covered his hands. A green-framed eyeglass with blue screen was seen in his face. He also had a unique hair, green hair.

"Care to elaborate, young man?"

The man smiled.

"It's simple. If I lost, I will pay four times normally."

The Captain raised his eyebrow.

"And if you won?"

"I don't pay anything for this ride."

Now that was interesting. Just when he thought there was no real duelist again in these passengers, someone confidently raised the bet. It wasn't a bad deal too. This man's confidence might mean that he was a good duelist. It was always nice to have a duel with a worthy opponent.

"Accepted."

Both the Captain and the man moved to the center of the room and prepared their duel disks. The young man moved his hand inside his jacket and took a deck out of it. He proceeded to put it into his duel disk. The captain stood ready, his deck was already in his duel disk.

"Normal rule, advanced format," The Captain always did this before a duel. It was his habit.

"No problem"

Both of them raised their duel disks and shouted at the same time," Duel!"

"I got the first turn," the young man said firmly, 6 cards in his hand. "I'll set one monster card and one face-down card."

Two unknown cards appeared before them. The young man ended his turn afterwards.

"Playing defensive? Then, let's see how well you defense after this!" The Captain smirked. He then drew a card from his deck, "First of all, I'll activate both of these cards!"

A virtual sea appeared beneath the arena. The Captain activated an Umiiruka. Not only that, there was a high wave behind him. It was Water Hazard.

"Umiiruka effect, WATER monsters will get additional 500 ATK and lose 400 DEF. Water Hazard effect, if I'm not controlling any monster, I can special summon 1 Level 4 or lower WATER monster from my hand. And that was what I wanted to do right away! I'll use Water Hazard effect to special summon Deep Diver (ATK 1000 DEF 1100) in attack position!"

A man covered with diving suit appeared in front of the man.

"Now I'll tribute my Deep Diver to summon Shark Cruiser in attack position!"

Replacing the diver was a big ship with Shark face in front of it (ATK 1800 DEF 2200). Its ATK was quite low for a 1-tribute monster. With Umiiruka though, it has 2300 ATK. Enough to kill almost any 4-star monster.

"I'll attack your face-down monster with my Shark Cruiser!"

The face-down monster, which was Black Potan (ATK 200 DEF 100), was quickly diminished without resistance.

"Hmph, not a useful monster. Now I'll end my turn…"

"Seems like you enjoy it, good for you," The young man smiled. "My turn, draw."

The young man saw the card that he drew which was Twin-Barrel Dragon (ATK 1700 DEF 200).

"This turn, I'll summon Twin-Barrel Dragon!"

The Captain was surprised," That dragon? Are you relying on luck by chance?"

"Yes. By summoning it, I can toss two coins. If both of them are heads, then I can destroy 1 of your card."

Then, two virtual coins appeared and rolled. Seeing the chance to get two heads were only 25% chance, it was unlikely that the effect of twin-barrel dragon could succeed. But the results were surprising.

"The result was two-head coins. I choose to destroy Shark Cruiser."

"Damn, you were a lucky guy," cursed the Captain. But then, he smiled, "But unfortunately for you, Shark Cruiser effect was activated. When it was destroyed by card effect, I can special summon up to 2 Level 4 or lower WATER monsters from my deck. With its effect, I'll summon two Torpedo Fish in defense position!"

Two rocket-like fishes (Torpedo Fish ATK 1000 DEF 1000) were summoned. With Umiiruka currently on the field, both have 1500 ATK and 600 DEF.

"They are weak, but don't underestimate them. You'll see later."

"Hmph, I'll attack one of your Torpedo Fishes with my Twin-Barrel Dragon."

The sea creature shrieked as it was hit with a missile shot from the dragon.

"I'll end my turn."

"I'll get offensive again now!" The Captain exclaimed as he drew, "I'll summon Skreech in attack position!"

A green frog with weird body pose appeared (ATK 1500 DEF 400).

"With Umiiruka, it has 2000 Attack Points. Before I attack though, I'll change Torpedo Fish into attack position! Now, Skreech, attack that dragon!"

The frog jumped and kicked Twin-Barrel Dragon out of the field.

The Young Man LP 3700

The Captain LP 4000

"Without any monsters on your field, my Torpedo Fish attacks you directly!"

Torpedo Fish flew and hit the young man directly. He bit his lip a little. It was quite damaging for a level 3 monster. He cursed Umiiruka for that.

The Young Man LP 2200

The Captain LP 4000

"Your move, young man!"

The young man drew and add the drawn card to his hand. He proceeded to take one monster card and set it in face-down defense.

"I'll also set one reverse card. That's all for this turn."

"Heh, if you keep playing like this, you'll be defeated in no time! Draw!"

The Captain grinned seeing the card that he just drew.

"I know I am right when I decided to summon my Torpedo fishes! I'll tribute my Skreech to summon my ace card, Orca Mega-Fortress of Darkness!"

Replacing the frog was a big whale with a big fortress above it (ATK 2100 DEF 1200). It shrieked highly that it almost felt a real whale was nearby.

"Now, I'll activate its effect! By tributing one Torpedo Fish, it can destroy 1 monster on the field. Destroy that face-down monster that you have!"

The face-down card, which was Magic Hole Golem (ATK 0 DEF 2000), was quickly diminished.

"Heh, you are too defensive for your own sake. Now, without any monsters left on your field, my Orca can finish your remaining Life Points. Orca, attack!"

"Trap Card activates. Half or Nothing!"

"Cih, so I have to choose between either halving the Attack Points of all my monsters for this turn or ending my battle phase. It's obviously the former choice!"

With his Attack Points halved, the Orca shot a missile directly to the young man. He was saved this turn.

The Young Man LP 900

The Captain LP 4000

"So, you survive for this turn. No matter, I end my turn!"

The Captain smiled. Whatever monster that his opponent would summon on the next turn, it most likely wouldn't be able to defeat his Orca. Logically, his opponent would set a monster card in face-down defense position. In that case, he had Salvage Spell Card in his hand right now. It allowed him to get Torpedo Fish back to his hands. Therefore, he could take away his monster using Orca effect and then concluded the battle by having Orca attacked directly.

"I know what you think, Captain," The young man smirked… for the first time. With experience, the Captain was alerted that something would go wrong with his plan.

"Hmph, what are you talking about?"

"It seems that I have drawn you to a false sense of security. Do you think I'll play defensive right now? Then, you got it wrong."

"You talk big, but what can you do?"

"You'll see. Still in your end phase, I'll play my card that I have set from the very first turn. Scapegoat!"

Four sheep tokens appeared in his field. All of them were in defense position. More importantly, all of them have 1 star.

"You play it now? Why not using it when I was attacking you directly?"

"Do you know Captain? These days, synchro monsters can give a turn in advantage for their user. And I will prove it to you, starting with this Scapegoat."

The Captain gulped. He never liked Synchro monsters. When he was a professional duelist, those monsters were non-existent. Things in your extra deck were only fusion monsters. But now, Synchro monsters had been very important in today's game. It could bring instant table turn for any game. The few times he lost, it was always because of them.

"My turn, draw."

Without minding the card that he just drew, he fiercely said," First of all, I'll summon Sinister Sprocket in attack position."

A black rocket with chain appeared besides his tokens.

"Now, I'll tune all of my tokens with Sinister Sprocket!" A dark light was shot from Sinister Sprocket and circled all four sheep tokens.

"Dark light presents itself upon us. Here comes the Darkness before us. Come forth, my Servant of Darkness, Darkfire Shooter!"

A scream was heard. The watery field was darkened. Suddenly, the dark light that appeared before was shaped into some kind of a gate. A shadow fled out of it. After that, all of the dark light accumulated and engulfed the shadow. Slowly, the dark light emerged with the shadow and finally, a shape was formed. It was a man who was covered with tattered robe. In his right hand, a dark-colored fire blew brightly. (ATK 2400 DEF 1000)

"Finally, the synchro monster arrived! But its Attack Points was lower than my Shark Cruiser! Have you planned something out of this?!"

"Of course. Now, Sinister Sprocket effect is activated. When it was used for Synchro Summoning DARK monster, in which my Darkfire Shooter is, I can destroy 1 face-up Spell or Trap Card on the field. I'll choose to destroy Umiiruka."

The field was back to normal again. Now Shark Cruiser's Attack Points was back to 2100 again.

"No!"

"Yes, it happened. Now, I'll equip Mask of Brutality to Darkfire Shooter. He gains 1000 ATK while in return, he loses 1000 DEF. I also need to pay 1000 Life Points in my Standby Phase."

"What?! Are you trying to kill yourself?!"

"Of course not. I am just certain that I'll win this turn. By discarding 1 card from my hand, I am going to use another equip for my Darkfire Shooter. Twin Swords of Flashing Light – Tryce!"

An altar appeared and two swords pierced through it. Darkfire Shooter pulled those swords.

"With Twin Swords, my Darkfire Shooter loses 500 Attack Points. But, he can attack twice in a turn. Now, he has 2900 Attack Points."

"Oh shit!"

"Darkfire Shooter, attack Orca!"

Darkfire Shooter swiftly slashed the Orca. It screamed in pain and vanished after being slashed into two.

The Young Man LP 900

The Captain LP 3200

"Now, Twin Swords effect activates. Darkfire Shooter can attack directly!"

"Argh!"

The Young Man LP 900

The Captain LP 300

The Captain twitched. He got a very heavy damage just now. But that was alright, he at least had anticipated this. But what he didn't anticipate was that he will get 4000 or more damage in just one turn.

"That was quite a strike you have… But I still survived! You'll lose on my next turn!"

"You haven't seen Darkfire Shooter effect. I haven't ended my turn yet. So, I'll activate its effect now!"

"What does he do?"

"Once per turn, I can remove from play 1 DARK monster from my Graveyard. I'll remove Sinister Sprocket. After that, I can inflict 800 Damage to my opponent."

"What?! Burn Monster?"

"Yeah, you are right. Darkfire Shooter, shoot him to death!"

Darkfire Shooter screamed again as he threw a ball of black fire from his right hand.

"Urgh!"

The Captain closed as his eyes and instinctively raised his Duel Disk to protect himself as his remaining Life Points was burned out.

TheYoung Man LP 900

The Captain LP 0

The Young Man smiled as he collected all of his cards back into one deck.

"Damn, I lost in one turn! I almost got you!"

The Captain smiled though, it was a very good turnover. It was not every day that he could face someone who could pull that one.

"That was a nice fight. Are you a professional duelist somehow?"

"No, I just like to duel. That's all. Now, as it had been agreed, I don't have to pay anything for this ride, right?"

"Okay Okay, I have no problem with that."

The Young Man smiled in victory and retreated to the corner of the room. On the other hand, The Captain was also having fun. The Captain then moved his sight towards the other passengers.

"So, can anyone duel as well as him? I don't want to duel a weak duelist right now," The others only gulped hearing that statement. No one dared to challenge him yet again. The Captain only shrugged and proceeded to go back to his place. But before that, he turned again to face the young man that he just dueled.

"Hey you, what is your name? Let me know it at least."

The Young Man, which apparently had comfortably set his gaze outside the window near him, only said in a low voice.

"Lein"

**Okay! Now, the name of the main character has been revealed! Plz rate & review :)**

**------------------**

**CARD REVIEW**

**------------------**

***Darkfire Shooter***

**Level 5**

**Att Dark**

**[Pyro/Synchro/Effect]**

**ATK 2400**

**DEF 900**

**Eff 1 DARK Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner DARK monsters**

**Once per turn, you can remove from play 1 DARK monster from your graveyard to inflict 800 damage to your opponent.**

**I will also feature deck review in every chapter (hopefully). So, into the deck review:**

**------------------**

**DECK REVIEW**

**------------------**

**Deck User : The Captain of the S.S. Maiden**

**Deck Name : Ocean Horde**

**Strategy : Hybrid of Control Deck and Beatdown Deck**

**Opinion : The general strategy for this deck is using WATER low-level monsters that have useful effects such as Skreech. Then, depending on the available cards, this deck can use many available strategies. Using Umiiruka and Spined Gillman, this deck can make a powerful beatdown. Using Orca, this deck can control the field presence. Using Water Hazard and Shark Cruiser, this deck can swarm well. But, this deck doesn't have any protection from threats. So, if key cards like Umiiruka, Water Hazard, or Orca is destroyed, then it will start to lose momentum at the play.**

**Stay tuned for the next episode :)**


End file.
